Cujo
by Dayana Villamizar
Summary: ¿Quien diria que un perro puede crear tanto terror en un pueblo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!...tengo muuuucho tiempo sin meterme aquí, pero me puse a leer algunas historias y pensé ¿por que no escribir algo yo también? Entonces después de días de exprimir mi cerebro me salió una historia basada en un libro muuuy bueno llamado "Cujo" de Stephen King y darle un toque mejorado y mas perturbador xD con sus toques del libro…solo que tratare de hacerlo más emocionante (si se puede) así que…A quebrar la mente!**

* * *

Pov del Narrador

Era una noche oscura y escabrosa acompañada por una brisa escalofriante, y un pequeño niño de 4 años llamado Alex, de cabello castaño ojos verde-azulado que bestia una pijama de la "guera de las galaxias" yacía en su cama, tembloroso por el terror oculto en el armario que se habría lentamente, con un crujido, y un resplandor rojizo que casi parecían ojos y unos hombros tan grandes que el niño sentía que era un monstruo que saldría para pillarlo…el niño no lo soporto y lanzo un grito que despertó a sus padres…

-¡Papa!,¡Mama!- grito el niño en pleno llanto

-¿Pero que escándalo es este Alex, acaso quieres matarme de un susto?-Le ah dicho su madre, una mujer joven, con una piel color caramelo de ojos obscuros, Courtney, una joven mujer de 32 años quien acudió al llamado de su pequeño Alex.

-¡Mama! ¡Eh visto al monstruo! ¡Me quiere pillar, está en el armario!- gritaba Alex, con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

Luego su padre un joven con cabello negro y un mohicano verde muy colorido,de ojos verde-azulados que tenia unos 36 años que nada mas vestia unos bóxers apareció por los gritos de Alex

-¡Alex! ¿Qué ah pasado? ¿Por qué gritas tanto?-le invade de preguntas a su pequeño quien apenas podía hablar por el miedo

-Papa…está ahí, hay un monstruo muy feo que…-le interrumpe su padre.

-Alex, ya te eh dicho mil veces que no existen los monstruos de los armarios- le dijo con un suspiro de molestia-solo es un cuento de hadas,nada saldrá de ahí para pillarte,es mas,hoy mismo esto se acaba,revisare ese armario y no saldrá nada, ¿te parece?.

-S..si…papa- el niño había dejado de llorar, pero aun seguía tembloroso.

Courtney se sentó en la cama junto con Alex, lo cargo en sus brazos suavemente mientras que Duncan abria la puerta del armario lentamente, y encendio la luz de este mismo y no había nada,solo unas cuantas sabanas que parecían hombros en la oscuridad y un osito con ojos cafés que con la luz parecían los ojos de un monstruo.

-¿Ves? No hay nada que temer Alex, solo acomodare esto de una forma que no te asuste-le dijo su padre mientras colocaba todo en su sitio.

-Alex, ya es tarde tu padre y yo nos iremos a dormir, nada de gritos, se bueno y duérmete- le dijo su madre al tiempo que besaba su frente y lo arropaba en su cama.

-Y nada de monstruos- le dijo su padre mientras apagaba las luces y abria la puerta de la habitación y salía junto con Courtney.

Pov de Duncan

Ese niño…no se de donde saco tanta imaginación ¿un monstruo en el armario? Es algo muy difícil de creer,pero lo mejor por ahora es descansar…aunque Court y yo no hemos tenido acción desde hace tres …es hora de hacer mi jugada…Corri hasta las espaldas de ella, ¿ya les eh dicho lo hermosa que luce en camisón? Sobre todo en ese casi transparente, la abraze por detrás y le bese la nuca,pero ella me interrumpió en seco…

-Duncan,esta noche no quiero,enserio,estoy demasiado cansada,quiero volver a la cama a tratar de dormir ¿Si?-Mi princesa luce estresada además,¿Dormir? Yo quiero algo mas que dormir.

- Oh vamos princesa,hace tres noches que no tenemos sexo,me tienes en ayuno,¿Soy mal padre acaso? ¿Dije algo que te enojara?-le dije mientras acariciaba sus brazos y besaba su cuello.

-No es eso…es que Alex me preocupa con esas tonterías del monstruo del armario-ella lucia preocupada asi que la abraze aun con mas fuerza.

-Ademas, si vas a ir a la cama a tratar de dormir,podemos hacer muchas cosas que te dejaran muy cansada y asi dormiras mas rápido-la voltee para que me mirara a los ojos-Cariño,por favor…quiero sentir tu pecho contra el mio en la dulce agonia de hacer el amor,solo por esta noche,luego me dejas en ayuno otros cinco días…a menos que quieras mas-le dije en mi tono seductor,el mismo que siempre usaba las noches que la convencía de bese apasionadamente,ella me correspondió acaraciando mi espalda y revolviendo mi cabello,la alze en mis brazos como a una princesa,la lleve torpemente a la alcoba la recosté en la cama y la hacia mia ,ella gemia mientras yo con mis manos acariciaba sus piernas,besaba su cuello y daba pequeñas mordidas mientras ella soltaba mas gemidos-Shhh…despertaras a Alex- le dije al tiempo en que ella detuvo todo en seco.

-No…no quiero hacerlo…me preocupa Alex, ¿hasta cuándo tendrá miedo de esos monstruos que no existen?- me dijo mientras me quitaba de encima de ella.

-No lo se…tal vez hasta los 7 años,tu no te preocupes princesa…pero…mejor dormimos,mañana haya mucho que hacer,buenas noches princesa- le di un tierno beso en sus labios y la abraze toda la noche-Hasta mañana "Dunky"-no se,pero siempre me tiembla el cuerpo cuando ella me dice asi,que raro…

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega el primer cap de esta parodia!..espero que les gustara,si quieren dejen review,pero si no les gusta o quieren que pase algo **


	2. Alex y su imaginacion

**Hola! Tiempo sin escribir…prácticamente…como tres o cuatro días xD En fin…como no tengo nada que hacer les retorceré la mente con el segundo cap basado en un libro que me encanto de Sthepen King OwO "Cujo" *w* **

**No los entretengo mas…¡Lean! OwO**

Pov de Nadie

Mientras Duncan y Courtney dormían plácidamente en su cama, Alex se encontraba aun despierto en su cuarto atemorizado mientras abrazaba a su osito de a notar como la puerta del closet se abria lentamente…rápidamente se oculto debajo de sus sabanas y estrujando con mucha mas fuerza a su trato de recordar las palabras de su padre "No existen monstruos en los armarios Alex,nada te asustara ni esta ni ninguna noche"-_papi es grande,el no le tiene miedo a nadita,pero yo aun soy chiquitito,me va a pillar-_penso mientras seguía debajo de sus sabanas…el viento casi parecía hablar,Alex sentía que era el monstruo quien le hablaba** "**_Te dije que se irían,aquí es donde entro yo,para pillarte y romperte la garganta y devorarte y beber tu sangre,y papi no se dara cuenta,el esta dormido con tu mami"_ Escuchaba Alex mientras se seguía abriendo la puerta lentamente…trato de esconderse debajo de su cama pero no entraba,asi que se volvió a envolver como una oruga en sus sabanas…luego de tanto miedo sintió mucho cansancio y se durmió profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente…

Courtney se encontraba preparando el desayuno para su familia mientras Duncan se vestia para ir al trabajo,en lo que Duncan baja Courtney le sirve un plato de huevos con tocino,ella solo se sirvió un pan tostado y ah ambos les sirvió café,luego de un incomodo silencio Courtney dedide hablar…

-Duncan…sigo pensando que Alex debe superar estas tonterías del monstruo del armario-le decía para después tomar un sorbo de café.

-Princesa,es un niño de 4 años nada mas,además,es algo normal,como Papa Noel o el Raton Perez o el Hada de los dientes-le dijo mientras también tomaba un sorbo de café para poder tragar la comida.

-Si pero no puede seguir con esto…imaginate que nunca se le quiten esos miedos tontos,no puede ir a la universidad y tenerle miedo al peluquín del profesor solo porque parece un pequeño monstruo-decia al tiempo que Duncan solo se reia.

-Tu tranquila Court…te prometo que ya se le pasara…a propósito,creo que ya se despertó,le serviré el desayuno y lavare los platos-Dijo al tiempo en que se levantaba de la silla del comedor y recogía todo rápidamente y lo limpiaba.

-¿De cuando aca tan servicial querido?- Courtney sabia que tenia algo entre manos-No será por lo de anoche ¿Verdad?-Decia al tiempo que recordaba lo que casi llega a pasar anoche.

-No…Bueno…emmmmm…Pense que si me portaba bien hoy tal vez tendría un premio en la noche-decia mientras colocaba el ultimo plato en la alacena y bajaba una bolsa de cereales "Maizoritos" y de la nevera sacaba una jarra con leche y lo colocaba todo en un plato hondo,y lo colocaba en la mesa junto con una cuchara y un vaso de jugo de naranja .

-Ayer no quería hacer nada,estaba con la mente en otro lado,no creo que hoy tampoco tengas "Recreo"-dijo mientras se sonrojaba indecorosamente

-¿Ah no?...y que pasa se hago esto…-se sento al lado de ella y atrajo su asiento haciendo que ella quedara con la cabeza en su pecho,al tiempo que con sus manos le acariaba las mejillas con delicadeza y le depositaba un tierno pero apasionado beso en los labios…el beso duro cinco minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire…

-¿Con eso te convezco,princesa?-pergunto Duncan en tono seductor mientras la abrazaba tiernamente.

-Lo pensare Duncan-dijo rompiendo el abrazo Courtney,en eso llego el colega de Duncan, Geoff un sujeto de unos 38 años aproximadamente,rubio,de ojos celestes quien estaba casado con la mejor amiga de Courtney,Briggette,una chica también rubia quien ahora tenia los 35 años recién eso también Alex baja de su alcoba para sentarse en su sillita y comer lo que su padre le había dejado en la mesa.

-Buenos días papi,buenos días mami-dijo recién después de haber tragado la primera cucharada de su tan amado cereal.

-Buenos días Alex-dijo Courtney mientras le revolvía el cabello tiernamente

-Buenos días campeón-dijo Duncan en lo que iba a saludar a su socio y mejor amigo.

-Duncan,la compañía nos pidió que hiciéramos una mejor publicidad para esos cereales "Maizoritos" ya que las ganancias están bajando-dijo Geoff seriamente a lo que Duncan respondió-Lo se,es mejor irnos ya mismo y ponernos a trabajar eso en la oficina,dejame despedirme de mi princesa y mi hijo y nos vamos.

-Adios princesa,te vere en la tarde-dijo mientras le depositaba un beso en los labios-Adios cariño-decia esta mientras le correspondía el beso-Adios Alex,pórtate bien,tal vez te traiga algo hijo-dijo mientras se iba apresurado a su trabajo.

Mientras Courtney se puso a pensar en lo que haría en todo el dia…

**Perdon si quedo muy corto,es que esto fue lo que me ah salido de la mente y ya me duele la cabeza xD Espero que les guste y dentro de otros días tal vez haga otro cap aun mas largo…Ahora me retiro a que se me quite el dolor de cabeza Chau xD**


End file.
